dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Naruto films
This is a list of movie and specials belonging to the Naruto anime series. Films Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |translation = Ardwight Chamberlain Liam O'Brien |recorded = 2007 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2004 }}Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (劇場版 NARUTO 大活劇! 雪姫忍法帖だってばよ!! Gekijōban Naruto Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpōchō dattebayo!!) is the first film based on the Naruto anime series, directed by Tensai Okamura and written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa. It was originally released in Japan on August 21, 2004. It was released in selected theatres in North America by Viz Media on June 6, 2007. Cast Additional Voices *Crispin Freeman *Kyle Hebert *Kate Higgins *David Jeremiah *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Daran Norris *Liam O'Brien *Cindy Robinson *Jamie Simone *Doug Stone *Dave Wittenberg Transmission Video Releases Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |translation = Liam O'Brien |recorded = 2008 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2005 }}Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (大激突!幻の地底遺跡だってばよ Daigekitotsu! Maboroshi no Chiteiiseki Dattebayo) is the second film based on the Naruto anime series, directed by Hirotsugu Kawasaki and co-written by Kawasaki and Yuka Miyata. It was originally released in theaters in Japan on August 6, 2005. It aired on Cartoon Network in North America on July 26, 2008 and was released to DVD on July 29, 2008. Cast Additional Voices *Steve Blum *Crispin Freeman *Sam Riegel *Keith Silverstein Transmission Video Releases Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |translation = Ardwight Chamberlain |recorded = 2008 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2007 }}Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (劇場版 NARUTO -ナルト- 大興奮!みかづき島のアニマル騒動だってばよ Gekijōban Naruto Daikōfun! Mikazukijima no Animaru Panikku Dattebayo) is the third film based on the Naruto anime series, written and directed by Toshiyuki Tsuru. The movie was originally released on DVD in Japan on April 25, 2007. In the United States the film was first shown on Cartoon Network on November 8, 2008 and was released on DVD on November 11, 2008. Cast Additional Voices *Steve Blum *William Germain *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Jamieson Price *Sam Riegel *Roger Craig Smith *Wally Wingert Transmission Video Releases Specials Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |recorded = 2007 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2003 }}Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (滝隠れの死闘 オレが英雄だってばよ Takigakure no Shitō Ore ga Eiyū Dattebayo!) is the second Naruto OVA. It aired on December 20, 2003 in Japan and on May 19, 2007 in the United States. Cast Transmission Video Releases Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! Japanese |dubbing_studio = Studiopolis |director1 = Jamie Simone |director2 = Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |recorded = 2008 |country = United States |orig_country = Japan |year = 2004 }}Naruto: Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! (木ノ葉の里の大運動会 Konoha no Sato no Dai Undoukai!) is the third Naruto OVA. It aired on August 21, 2004 in Japan and on June 4, 2008 in the United States. Cast Category:Lists Category:Anime Films Category:OVA Category:American Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 2000's Category:Studio Pierrot Category:Toho Category:Anime Films from the 2000's Category:Viz Media Category:Anime Films aired on Toonami